ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: MFBOAPWTPMTS
by PissDiarrheaFromMyAsshole
Summary: GOD FORGIVES... BUT JAUNE ARC DOESN'T. RAMPAGING THROUGH HELL AND ARMED WITH NOTHING BUT HIS AXE-DICK AND OBSIDIAN FUCK-GUITAR, JAUNE SOON FINDS HIMSELF ON A QUEST TO DEFEAT ALL EVIL AND RESTORE THE GOOD OL' METAL VALUES. WILL HE SUCCEED, OR WILL HIS BURNING FURY ENGULF HIS SOUL?
1. Chapter 1

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

Jaune Arc cackled epically as he impaled a Nigger on his throbbing axe-cock, ultimately deleting all the damnations in this universe with his bladed chode. Throwing down the useless blacky, he lathered his lovable phallus with the blood of ten quatturovigintillion Jews as he sat on a hunk of obsidian that an Archdaemon from the deepest, most hateful ravines of Pandaemonium coughed out in a desperate attempt to placate this blond, raging hellbeast of patriotism and raw unadulterated fuckfury. This motherfucking knight of epicality and screaming popes skewered together with an iron saw made from lasers and headless women called out for his slave to come over. "Hey, whore!" He began, "Suck my fucking dick!"

Pyrrha Nikos promptly did so as she scurried over, her wanting mouth happily lacerating itself on Jaune's fuckpole. She sucked out his cock for thirty-three years, and finally a massive fucking torrent of semen and blood erupted from the Arc's member, slugging Pyrrha into the roof of Hell and killing her. "Aw, fucking yeah!" Jaune roared in pleasure as he relished every memory of Pyrrha sucking his dick. "That was the best blowing I've ever gotten!"

He reminded himself to kill himself later. He then happily strolled around Hell, killing a fuckton of Daemons on his way with his axe-dick. He finally came upon what he really wanted in his entire cathartic life: the latent energies of Adolf Hitler, the Great Savior. It was encased in a bottle of Jagenmeister. He chugged it down in a single go and exploded all vaginas in the universe with his newly-augmented puissance. Constructing a gigantic space ship made out of shit and motorcycles, he went to the second moon of Hell and went into its inner sanctum, eager to unearth its many treasures such as drugs and Fuckcannons constructed in the year 69 by the archdaemon Heinrich Himmler, the forgotten son of God and the progenitor of all hairy scrotumata.

The ferocious bodyguard of this moon, Mammon, waited in the chamber that held the tainted blood of Yahweh. Jaune Arc roared in apoplectic anger as he charged forth, casting away his bladed phallus to do battle with this foul behemoth. He righteously plunged his throbbing axe-cock into the creature's abdomen, letting loose a cathartic rain of viscera and afterbirth. As Mammon howled in pain, Jaune Arc produced his obsidian electric guitar and played a haunting riff, severing open the barriers of space-time and summoning a tsunami of divine astral fuckflames, finishing off this pitiful entity. To showcase his victory, Jaune Arc swung his dick through Mammon's chicken neck, and picked up its head. He took a bite out of it, as to intimidate all lesser daemons that beheld this battle. After drinking the cursed blood of God Himself, he went down the winding flight of netherstone stairs that led to a deeper level of this leviathan planetoid.


	2. Chapter 2

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

Jaune sauntered forth with confidence, his fuckferocious surety fueling his intensely animated hip and groin movements. A pair of gigantic motherfucking gates made the mistake to stand before him. The Arc scoffed as he toted his axe-dick, ready to beat those doors into submission. But even after he made three perfectly-timed swings with his whetted pecker, those motherfucking pieces of shit still dared to hold. It is at this point that Jaune realized that ten voracious niggers summoned by the baleful negromancer Boris Johnson somersaulted into his feud, eager to feast upon this patriot's flesh. Armed to the teeth with curse-blazoned swords and katanas, they lunged.

But this asslord was not as inattentive as those negroes assumed. Fully expecting their ambush, Jaune swiftly turned around and hardened his nipples with nothing but bare animalistic FUCKRAGE, summoning a dark force field around him that effortlessly staved off the numerous attacks made by those shitheaded faggotmeisters. Screaming in collective rage, the niggers congregated and executed a foul orgy, leaving many spectators maddened with its depravity. Soon after performing this diabolic act, a giant fucking monster with ten ginormous cocks stormed forth; it was ready to smash Jaune with its multiple cum guns.

The sheer size and power of this devil sent Jaune into a destructive spiral of depression. He remembered having sex with Pyrrha. Suddenly, a hologram appeared in the air. It was Ozpin, entombed in his cursed armor crafted from the hides of the Jews. He was on gigantic fucking basketball floating through space, even though there are no gigantic fucking basketballs floating through space.

"Jaune, you must rock the fuck out."

The Arc did as the LORD commanded. He piously roared as he killed all of the nigger fuckwraiths with a single swing of his newly-augmented scimitar-chowder-thophore. He then murdered the fuck out of the monster, and sent its body flying through the planet Fuckbitchassholecunt. He remembered the day where he swore to never touch a single girl's panties ever again, and also swore to fuck that bitch. He flew through the universe on his spaceship, singing about life's unending sorrows. He looked at his watch that wasn't there. He saw the face of a man who could have been so much more. He then spun the remains of the planet Fuckbitchassholecunt on his finger and threw it at the sun, killing the fuck out of it too.

"You know, I thought you'd be a motherfucking motherfucker. You're actually just a motherfucking motherfucker that motherfucks."

That's what Albert Einstein said when he masturbated to futa loli porn. Jaune looked at a mug which lay on the altar of God. It had an elastic yellow film on the bottom. He remembered the fact that he has stage four ass cancer. Summoning his obsidian daemon-guitar, he rode the waves of music, promising to staple tapeworms on his penis.

Somewhere, the man who fucked his mother laughed. He laughed forever. He then killed himself, knowing what he had sired and ready to redeem himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN **

Jaune flew to the toilet zone in the middle of nowhere, astride his battleship. The toilet zone was a zone made of toilets. He knelt over a dying leper, and prayed to God for it. He saw the end of all living life, and laughed forever. He killed a daemon. Only now did he realize the futility of his prosaic lifestyle, and the fact that he squandered the first quarter of his life by wasting time. He wept because he saw the truth. It hurt. He wanted it to stop hurting. He knew what would stop the hurting. On his hip, a gigantic fucking bottle of raw alcoholic concoctions forged from the blood of ten nigger slaves was fastened to it. He thought about buying some pills on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

Astride his fecal spaceship, Jaune ruminated on the various concoctions that ruined his mind and body. With an indeterminate slip of mindless fuckrage, he destroyed the entire universe and shat on an unsuspecting cancer survivor.

With his objectives completed, he went to a star and summoned three gigatrillion asteroids and hurled them at Bulgaria, destroying it entirely. Then, he masturbated. "Oh yeah, you touch my tra la la."

No one ever laughed afterwards. How could they? They don't even have mouths.

This was it. This was all that existed. Nothing but a bubble, him and his imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

"_From there Elisha went up to Bethel. As he was walking along the road, some boys came out of the town and jeered at him. 'Get out of here, baldy!' they said. 'Get out of here, baldy!' He turned around, looked at them and called down a curse on them in the name of the LORD. Then two bears came out of the woods and mauled forty-two of the boys."_

Upwards, into the chasm of the ten nigger slaves, lay seven archaic stone tablets. There were many rules and guidelines inscribed on them, all carefully maintained and ultimately utterly meaningless. They spoke of the end, of the darkness, the blackness, the paralyzing entropy that drags all into its fetid cunt.

Jaune flew through the fuckwall, destroying it with his axe-dick. He fell into the chasm, severing it like an equine penis would with a woman's bert hole. He read the tablets, and laughed at how useless they were. This reality needs no law. You are nothing.

But as he saw the many horse chodes and infinite laughing spirals of damnable entries and nothing was done, he let out a fierce howl that exploded his guts and his penis and his mouth and his brains. He abandoned flesh itself. He found a woman, pathetically sobbing on the ashen void, crying out that she couldn't hide her children. She was left alone to fend for herself.

Why should he tread on equal terms with such vermin? He is Infinity. He deserves nothing less than the utmost adoration and respect.

Nothing much happened afterwards. Then it all happened again. Jaune idly wondered where his alcohol went.


	6. Chapter 6

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._****_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**

**_Wheels upon wheels, all intertwined and filled with teeth. Unending. Fucking the Earth, destroying the mountains and herds and waters and men. Its many cocks whipped the world with fire._**

**_A third of the grass burned up, and a third of all ships as well, and the cities were turned to dust. To tread on the festering glass was to kill oneself._**


	7. Chapter 7

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

It was his time. His Ultimate Fuckrage.

He speeded through the firmament, and saw that it was raining blood. Many naked men armed with machetes snarled and spluttered, ready to defend their Antichrist to the very last breath. Jaune landed on dirt, which was being turned into mud by the torrent of viscera and afterbirth that plagued the skies and stained them sanguine. They charged.


	8. Chapter 8

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

Darkness overtook Jaune's vision. For an indeterminate amount of time, he only saw eigengrau.

Then, he finally managed to open his eyelids through force. He saw that he was laid down on a table, naked for all of mankind to see. There were nails driven through his wrists and heels, pinning him and rendering him unable to make any effective movements. Only now did he realize that he was actually upright relative to the ground and nailed to the cross. No one knew what he saw beyond the wooden beams. Many sobbing peasants toiled underneath, begging him to release them of their suffering. Further beyond, a blood orgy was taking place. Many humanoid creatures mauled eachother with their blades forged from bone and meat and also engaged in grotesque intercourse. Jaune scoffed at this amateur act.

The rain of blood continued. Red streams flowed from his mussed hair and down to his penis. Only now did Jaune realize that a certain somebody was fondling his penis. This somebody would be Vladimir Putin. For hours or maybe even days, the Arc could only look on in disgust as the leader of the Russian Federation performed a cock inspection.

Finally, he stopped. "Nice Cock, Bro," Putin complimented. "A little on the large side, but yours has the perfect curve, with good color proportion and just the right amount of hair on your balls. The axe blades ruin the immersion, though. A six out of ten, I dare say."

"That's nice and all," Jaune said, "but I've gotta go. You fine with that?"

Putin cackled maniacally. "Ah, but your cock inspection isn't over just yet!" He readied his chainsaw, revving it up. "Time for the durability test."

Jaune winced from the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

_The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was probably nature's warning about climate change,_ Jaune thought. _Though, it didn't need to throw haymakers like Irma and Maria, sheesh. Harvey was enough._


	10. Chapter 10

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

Jaune laughed like the petulant, fucktarded, annoying fucking manchild he was. „You can't get me!" He guffawed. "I am fucking invincible!"

He was currently flying around in his technical, an armored Ford Courier that toted dual PKP Pecheneg machine guns. As specified before, Jaune utilized his Metal Powers to make his technical fly around. Fucking nigger.

He was doing sky donuts around the most evil of adversaries: A Bok globule that wasn't really a Bok globule, but it was a literal sentient fucking black cloud of thick dust that extended thousands of light years across, with many screaming faces of the damned embedded on it, so it's going to be called a Bok Globule because fuck you.

"FUCK YOU!" The Bok Globule hollered across millions of parsecs, its psychic signal exploding the minds and genitals of all entities. "YOU FUCKING CUNT! I WILL MANIPULATE SPACE-TIME ITSELF SO THAT WHENEVER YOU PLAY AS THE LOST IN THE BINDING OF ISAAC, YOU WILL BE FATED TO DIE WHILE FIGHTING HUSH OR DELIRIUM… **ALWAYS! **YOU WILL NEVER GET THOSE COMPLETION MARKS FOR GODHEAD! BITCH!"

Jaune felt a stroke coming. "YOU FUCKING FUCKER!" He bellowed, his apoplexy reaching new heights of FUCKRAGE. "I WILL FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

He rammed his technical into the Bok Globule, destroying it entirely.


	11. Chapter 11

**ULTIMATE FUCKRAGE: METAL FUCKING BABY ON A PIKE WHILE THE POPE MASTURBATES TO SATAN**

کاﺅنٹرپر جا پہنچا۔ کاﺅنٹر پرموجودملازم سے میں نے کہا۔ مجھے ریاض جانا ہے، اس نے کہا ریاض والی فلائٹ تو بند ہو چکی ہے، میں نے کہا پلیز مجھے ضرور آج شام ریاض پہنچنا ہے۔ اُس نے کہا زیادہ باتوں کی ضرورت نہیں ہے۔ اس وقت آپکو کوئی بھی جانے نہیں دے گا۔میں نے کہا اللہ تمھارا حساب کردے۔اس نے کہا اس میں میراکیاقصور ہے؟ بہرحال میں ائیرپورٹ سے باہر نکلا۔حیران تھا کیا کروں۔ ریاض جانے کا پروگرام کینسل کر دوں؟یا اپنی گاڑی اسٹارٹ کر کے روانہ ہو جاﺅں۔یا ٹیکسی میں چلا جاءوں۔بہرحال ٹیکسی میں جانے والی بات پر اتفاق کیا۔ائیرپورٹ کے باہر ایک پرائیوٹ گاڑی کھڑی تھی۔میں نے پوچھا ریاض کے لیے کتنا لو گے۔اُس نے کہا 500ریال ، بہرحال 450ریال میں بڑی مشکل سے راضی کیا۔اور اس کے ساتھ بیٹھ کر ریاض کے لیے روانہ ہو گیا۔بیٹھتے ہی میں نے اُس سے کہا کہ گاڑی تیز چلانی ہے،اُسنے کہا فکر مت کرو۔واقعی اس نے خطرناک حدتک گاڑی دوڑانا شروع کر دی۔راستے میں اس سے کچھ باتیں ہوئیں۔اُسنے میری جاب اور خاندان کے متعلق کچھ سوالات کیے۔اور کچھ سوال میں نے بھی پوچھ لیے۔ اچانک مجھے اپنی والدہ کا خیال آیا۔ کہ اُن سے بات کرلوں۔ میں نے موبائل نکالا۔ اور والدہ کو فون کیا۔ اُنہوں نے پوچھا۔ بیٹے کہاں ہو۔ میں نے جہاز کے نکل جانے اور ٹیکسی میں سفر کرنے والی بات بتادی۔ ماں نے دُعا دی۔ بیٹے اللہ تمہیں ہر قسم کے شرسے بچادے۔ میں نے کہا۔ ان شاءاللہ جب میں ریاض پہنچ جاﺅ ں گا۔ تو آپکو اطلاع دے دونگا۔ قدرتی طورپر میرے دل پر ایک پریشانی چھا گئی۔ اور مجھے ایسا لگ رہا تھا جیسے کوئی مصیبت میرا انتظار کر رہی ہو۔ اُس کے بعد میں نےاپنی بیوی کو فون کیا۔ میں نے اُسے بھی ساری بات بتا دی ، اور اُسے ہدایت کی، کہ بچوں کا خیال رکھے، بالخصوص چھوٹی بچی کا اُ س نے کہا جب سے تم گئے ہو مسلسل آپکے بارے میں پوچھ رہی ہے۔ میں نے کہامیری بات کرواﺅ۔ بچی نے کہا بابا آپ کب آئیں گے؟ میں نے کہا۔ ابھی تھوڑی دیر میں آجاﺅں گا۔ کوئی چیز چاہیے؟ وہ بولی ہاں میرے لیے چاکلیٹ لے آﺅ۔ میں ہنسا۔ اور کہا ٹھیک ہے۔ اس کے بعد میں اپنی سوچوں میں گم ہو گیا۔ کہ اچانک ڈرائیور کے سوال نے مجھے چونکا دیا۔ پوچھا کیا میں سگریٹ پی سکتا ہوں۔ میں نے کہا۔ بھائی تم مجھے ایک نیک اور سمجھدار انسان لگ رہے ہو۔ تم کیوں خود کو اور اپنے مال کونقصان پہنچارہے ہو۔ اُس نے کہا۔ میں نے پچھلے رمضان میں بہت کوشش کی کہ سگریٹ چھوڑ دوں ، لیکن کامیاب نہ ہو سکا۔ میں نے کہا۔ اللہ تعالیٰ نے تمہیں بڑی قوت کی ہے۔ تم سگریٹ چھوڑنے کا معمولی سا کام نہیں کر سکتے ۔ بہرحال اُسنے کہا آج کے بعد میں سگریٹ نہیں پیوں گا۔ میں نے کہا اللہ تعالیٰ آپ کو ثابت قدمی عطافرمائے (آمین) مجھے یاد پڑتا ہے کہ اُ س کے بعد میں نے گاڑی کے دروازے کے ساتھ سر لگایا کہ اچانک گاڑی سے زوردار دھماکہ کی آواز آئی ۔ اور پتا لگا کہ گاڑی کا ایک ٹائر پھٹ گیا ہے۔ میں گھبرایا اور ڈرائیور سے کہا۔ سپیڈ کم کردو۔ اور گاڑی کو قابو کرو۔ اُس نے گھبراہٹ میں کوئی جواب نہیں دیا۔گاڑی ایک طرف نکل گئی اور قلابازیاں کھاتی ہوئی ایک جگہ رُک گئی ۔ مجھے اُس وقت اللہ نے توفیق دی کہ میں نے زورزور سے کلمہ شہادت پڑھا۔ مجھے سر میں چوٹ لگی تھی۔ اور درد کی شدت سے ایسا محسوس ہورہا تھا۔ کہ سر پھٹاجارہا ہے۔ میں جسم کے کسی حصے کو حرکت نہیں دے سکتا تھا۔ میں نے اپنی زندگی میں اتنا درد کبھی نہیں دیکھا تھا۔ میں بات کرنا چاہ رہا تھا۔ لیکن بول نہیں سکتا تھا۔ جب کہ میری آنکھیں کھلی تھیں۔ لیکن مجھے کچھ نظر نہیں آرہا تھا۔ اتنے میں لوگوں کے قدموں کی آوازیں سُنیں، جو ایک دوسرے سے کہہ رہے تھے کہ اسے ہلاﺅ نہیں سر سے خون نکل رہا ہے۔ اور ٹانگیں ٹوٹ چکی ہیں میری تکلیف میں اضافہ ہوتا چلا جارہا تھا۔ اور سانس لینے میں شدیددشواری محسوس کررہا تھا۔ مجھے اندازہ ہوا۔ کہ شائد میری موت آگئی ہے۔ اُس وقت مجھے گزری زندگی پر جو ندامت ہوئی ، میں اُسے الفاظ میں بیان نہیں کر سکتا۔ مجھے پتہ چلا کہ اب مجھے موت سے کوئی نہیں بچا سکتا۔ اس کہانی کے آخر میں بتاﺅں گا کہ اس کی کیا حقیقت ہے۔یہاں پر ہر بھائی بہن تصور کرے کہ جو کچھ ہو رہا ہے میرے ساتھ ہو رہا ہے۔ کیونکہ عنقریب ہم سب کو اس ملتے جلتے حالات سے سابقہ پیش آنا ہے۔ اس کے بعد لوگوں کی آوازیں آنا بند ہو گئیں۔ میری آنکھوں کے سامنے مکمل تاریخی چھاگئی۔ اور میں ایسا محسوس کررہا تھا۔ جیسے میرے جسم کوچھریوں سے کا ٹاجارہا ہو۔ اتنے میں مجھے ایک سفید ریش آدمی نظر آیا۔ اُس نے مجھے کہا بیٹے یہ تمھاری زندگی کی آخری گھڑی ہے۔ میں تمہیں نصیحت کرنا چاہتاہوں کیونکہ اللہ تعالیٰ نے مجھے تمھارے پاس بھیجا ہے۔ میں نے پوچھا کیا ہے نصیحت؟ اُ س نے کہا۔ عیسائیت کی ترغیب "قل لبحیا الصلیب" خدا کی قسم اس میں تمھاری نجات ہے۔ اگر تم اس پر ایمان لائے ۔ تو تمہیں اپنے گھروالوں کو لوٹا دوں گا۔ اور تمھاری روح واپس لے آﺅں گا۔ جلدی سے بولو۔ ٹائم ختم ہوا جارہا ہے۔ مجھے اندازہ ہوا یہ شیطان ہے۔ مجھے اُس وقت جتنی بھی تکلیف تھی۔ اور جتنا بھی اذیت سے دوچارتھا۔ لیکن اُس کے باوجود اللہ اور اُس کے رسول پر پکا ایمان تھا۔ میں نے اُسے کہا جاﺅ اللہ کے دشمن۔ میں نے اسلام کی حالت میں زندگی گزاری ہے۔ اور مسلمان ہو کر مرﺅں گا۔ اُس کا رنگ زرد پڑگیا۔ بولا تمہاری نجات اسی میں ہے کہ تم یہودی یا نصرانی مر جاﺅ۔ ورنہ میں تمھاری تکلیف بڑھا دوں گا۔ اور تمہاری رُوح قبض کر دوں گا۔ میں نے کہا۔ موت تمھارے ہاتھ میں نہیں ہے۔ جوبھی ہو۔ میں اسلام کی حالت ہی میں مرﺅں گا۔ اتنے میں اُس نے اوپردیکھا۔ اور دیکھتے ہی بھاگ نکلا۔ مجھے لگا جیسے کسی نے اُسے ڈرایا ہو۔ اچانک میں عجیب قسم کے چہروں والے اور بڑے بڑے جسموں والے لوگ دیکھے۔ وہ آسمان کی طرف سے آئے اور کہا ۔ السلام علیکم میں نے کہا وعلیکم السلام۔ اُس کے بعد وہ خاموش ہوگئے۔ اور ایک لفظ بھی نہیں بولے۔ اُن کے پاس کفن تھے۔ مجھے اندازہ ہوا کہ میری زندگی ختم ہوگئی ۔ اُن میں سے ایک بہت بڑا فرشتہ میری طرف آیا۔ اور کہا ایتھا النفس المطمئنة اُخرجی الی مغفرۃ من اللہ ورضوان (اے نیک رُوح اللہ کی مغفرت اور اُس کی خوشنودی کی طرف نکل آ) یہ بات سُن کر میری خوشی کا ٹھکانہ نہیں رہا۔ میں نے کہا اللہ کے فرشتے میں حاضر ہوں۔ اُس نے میری روح کھینچ لی۔ مجھے اب ایسا محسوس ہورہا تھا۔ جیسے میں نیند اور حقیقت کے مابین ہوں۔ ایسا لگا کہ مجھے جسم سے آسمان کی طرف اُٹھایا جارہا ہے۔ میں نے نیچے دیکھا۔ تو پتہ چلا۔ کہ لوگ میرے جسم کے اردگرد کھڑے ہیں اور انہوں نے میرے جسم کو ایک کپڑے سے ڈھانپ دیا ۔ اُن میں سے کسی نے کہا۔ انا للہ وانا الیہ راجعون۔ میں نے دوفرشتوں کو دیکھا۔ کہ وہ مجھے وصول کر رہے ہیں۔ اور مجھے کفن میں ڈال کر اوپر کی طرف لے جارہے ہیں۔ میں نے دائیں بائیں دیکھا۔ تو مجھے افق کے علاوہ کچھ نظر نہیں آیا۔ مجھے بلندی سے بلندی کی طرف لے جایا جا رہا تھا۔ ہم بادلوں کو چیرتے چلے گئے۔ جیسے کہ میں ایک جہاز میں بیٹھا ہوں۔ یہاں تک کہ پوری زمین مجھے ایک گیند کی طرح نظرآرہی تھی۔ میں نے اُن دو فرشتوں سے پوچھا کیا اللہ مجھے جنت میں داخل کرے گا؟ انہوں نے کہا اس کا علم اللہ تعالیٰ کی ذات کو ہے۔ ہمیں صرف تمہاری رُوح لینے کی ذمہ داری سونپی گئی ہے۔ اور ہم صرف مسلمانوں پر مامُور ہیں۔ ہمارے قریب سے کچھ اور فرشتے گزرگئے جن کے پاس ایک رُوح تھی۔ اور اُس سے ایسی خوشبو آرہی تھی۔ کہ میں نے اپنی زندگی میں اتنی زبردست خوشبو کبھی نہیں سونگی تھی۔ میں نے حیرانگی کے عالم میں فرشتوں سے پوچھا۔ کہ کون ہے۔ اگر مجھے معلوم نہ ہوتا۔ کہ اللہ کے رسُول صلی اللہ علیہ وآلہ وسلم دنیا سے رحلت کر گئے ہیں۔ تو میں کہتا کہ یہ اُن کی رُوح ہو گی۔ انہوں نے کہا کہ یہ ایک فلسطینی کی رُوح ہے۔ جسے یہودیوں نے تھوڑی دیر پہلے قتل کیا۔ جبکہ وہ اپنے دین اور وطن کی مدافعت کررہا تھا۔ اس کا نام ابو لعبد ہے۔میں نے کہا۔ کاش میں شہید ہو کر مرتا۔ اُس کے بعد کچھ اور فرشتے ہمارے قریب سے گزرے اور اُن کے پاس ایک رُوح تھی۔ جس سے سخت بدبو آرہی تھی۔ میں نے پوچھا کہ کون ہے؟ اُنہوں نے کہا یہ بتوں اور گائے کو پوجنے والا ایک ہندو ہے۔ جسے تھوڑی دیر پہلے اللہ تعالیٰ نے اپنے عذاب سے ہلاک کردیا۔ میں نے شکر کیا۔ کہ شکر ہے۔ میں کم ازکم مسلمان مرا ہوں۔ میں نے کہا۔ میں نے آخرت کے سفر کے حوالے سے بہت پڑھا ہے۔ لیکن یہ جو کچھ ہورہا ہے۔ میں نے کبھی اس کا تصور نہیں کیا۔ انہوں نے کہا۔ شکر کرو مسلمان مرے ہو۔ لیکن ابھی تمہارے سامنے سفر بہت لمبا ہے۔ اور بے شمار مراحل ہیں۔ اُس کے بعد ہم فرشتوں کے ایک بہت بڑے گروہ کے پاس سے گزرگئے ۔ اور ہم نے انہیں سلام کیا۔ اُنہوں نے پوچھا یہ کون ہے؟ میرے ساتھ والے دوفرشتوں نے جواب دیا، کہ یہ ایک مسلمان ہے۔ جو تھوڑی دیر پہلے حادثے کا شکارہو گیا۔ اور اللہ نے ہمیں اس کی رُوح قبض کرنے کا حکم دیا۔ اُنہوں نے کہا۔ مسلمانوں کے لیے بشارت ہے۔ کیونکہ یہ اچھے لوگ ہیں۔ میں نے فرشتوں سے پوچھا۔ یہ کون لوگ ہیں اُنہوں نے کہا۔ یہ وہ فرشتے ہیں۔ جو آسمان کی حفاظت کرتے ہیں۔ اور یہاں سے شیطانوں پر شہاب پھینکتے رہتے ہیں ۔ میں نے کہا یہ تو اللہ تعالیٰ کی بہت عظیم مخلوق ہے۔ اُنہوں نے کہا ان سے بھی زیادہ عظیم فرشتے ہیں۔ میں نے پوچھا کون ہیں؟ وہ بولے جبرائیل ؑ اور عرش کو اٹھانے والے فرشتے۔ اور یہ سب مخلوق ایسی ہے کہ اللہ تعالیٰ کے حکم کی سرتابی نہیں کیا کرتے۔ لا یعصون اللہ ما امرھم و یفعلون ما یؤمرون۔ التحریم(وہ اللہ کے دیے ہوئے کسی حکم کی نافرمانی نہیں کرتے اور جو حکم دیا جاتا ہے اسے بجا لاتے ہیں)۔ اُ سکے بعد ہم مزید اوپر چڑھتے گئے یہاں تک کہ آسمان دُنیا پر پہنچ گئے ۔ میں اُس وقت ایک خوف اور کرب کے عالم میں تھا کہ نہ معلوم آگے کیا ہوگا۔میں نے آسمان کو بہت بڑا پایا اور اس کے اندر دروازے تھے ۔ جوبند تھے اور اُن دروازوں پر فرشتے تھے۔ جن کے جسم بہت بڑے تھے۔ ۲ فرشتوں نے کہا۔ السلام علیکم ورحمۃ اللہ اور اُن کے ساتھ میں نے بھی یہی الفاظ دہرائے ۔ دوسرے فرشتوں نے جواباَکہا وعلیکم السلام ورحمۃ اللہ وبرکاتہ۔ اور انہوں نے کہا۔ رحمت کے فرشتوں اھلا وسھلا ضرور یہ مسلمان ہی ہو گا۔ میرے ساتھ والے فرشتے نے کہا ۔ ہاں یہ مسلمان ہے۔ اُنہوں نے کہا تم اندر آسکتے ہو۔ کیونکہ آسمان کے دروازے صرف مسلمانوں کے لیے کھلتے ہیں۔ کافروں کے بارے میں اللہ تعالیٰ کا حکم ہے۔ (لا تفتح لھم ابواب السماء) کافروں کے لیے آسمان کے دروازے نہیں کھلیں گے۔ ہم اندر آگئے تو بہت ساری عجیب چیزیں دیکھیں۔ پھر ہم آگے بڑھے اور اورپر چڑھنا شروع کیا۔ یہاں 6تک کہ دوسرا تیسرا چوتھا پانچواں چھٹا اوربالآخر ساتوں آسمان پر جا پہنچے ۔ یہ آسمان باقی تمام آسمانوں سے بڑا نظر آیا جیسے ایک بہت بڑا سمندر۔ فرشتے کہہ رہے تھے: اللھم انت السلام و منک السلام تبارکت یا ذوالجلال والاکرام مجھ پرایک بہت بڑی ہیبت طاری ہوئی ۔ سر نیچے کیا اور آنسو جاری ہوئے۔ اللہ تعالیٰ نے میرے بارے میں حکم صادرفرمایا۔ کہ میرے اس بندے کا عمل نام علیین میں لکھدو۔ اور اُسے زمین کی طرف واپس لے جاﺅ۔ کیونکہ میں نے انہیں زمین سے پیدا کیا۔ اسی میں ان کی واپسی ہو گی۔ اور ایک بارپھر اسی زمین سے انہیں اٹھاﺅنگا۔ شدیدرُعب۔ ہیبت اور خوشی کے ملے جلے جذبات میں ، میں نے کہا ۔ پروردگار تو پاک ہے۔ لیکن ہم نے تیری وہ بندگی نہیں کی۔ جو ہونی چاہیے تھی۔ سبحانک ما عبدناک حق عبادتک فرشتوں مجھے لے کر واپس زمین کی طرف روانہ ہوئے۔ اور جہاں جہاں سے گزرتے گئے دوسرے فرشتوں کوسلام کرتے گئے ۔ میں نے راستے میں اُن سے پوچھا۔ کیا میں اپنے جسم اور گھروالوں کے متعلق جان سکتا ہوں؟ اُنہوں نے کہا۔ اپنے جسم کو عنقریب تم دیکھ لوگے۔ لیکن جہاں تک تمہارے گھر والوں کا تعلق ہے۔ اُن کی نیکیاں آپ کو پہنچتی رہیں گی۔ لیکن تم اُنہیں دیکھ نہیں سکتے۔ اُس کے بعد وہ مجھے زمین پر لے آئے۔ اور کہا اب تم اپنے جسم


End file.
